The Will Of A Dragon
by SmutKnight
Summary: A mild-mannered Lux naively suggests that Shyvana aid her in tomorrows siege of a Noxian encampment. Shyvana, being the proud dragon that she is, has to remind the slender mage of her place. This story is a commission!


The Demacians stood around the map laid out on the large war table. Jarvan was detailing the tomorrow's attack plan on the Noxian outpost. As it turns out what was once nothing more than a scouting position had quickly been bolstered and built into a sizeable forward garrison. One that Demacia could not stomach due to its proximity to their lands. Such a large force needed tactics and planning to handle, however. One could not rely on brute force alone, much to Garen's dismay. Despite his propensity for ad-libbed battle tactics, favouring violence over strategy, Garen nodded along eagerly with every word that left the prince's mouth. Shyvana found it laughable, leaning against a supporting tent pole with her arms crossed against her chest, apart from the rest of the group. Xin Zhao noticed her bemused smirk as she watched Garen nodding along as if his neck struggled to support the weight of his thick skull, and rolled her eyes at Shyvana with a defeated shrug.

It wasn't as if she needed to listen particularly anyway, wherever she was on the battlefield soon descended into a frenzy of fire and teeth, leaving very little in the way of survivors. Didn't matter how many Noxians there were, they were always at a one dragon disadvantage, and from her experience that was all she needed. Regardless, she watched as Jarvan repositioned markers on the map, telling everyone their roles and positioning, where there were height advantages and choke points. Most of the generals around the table grunted in agreement, making this comment or that about Jarvan's plan. He got to Shyvana, who raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. Jarvan grinned, knowing full well how the fearsome woman preferred to operate.

"_I can trust you to cause some carnage, right Shy?"_ He inquired playfully, the other generals chuckling slightly, having seen her in battle and her passion for destruction.

"_I'll go where the fighting is thickest"_ Shyvana remarked, inspecting her talon like claws with a smug smirk.

"_A-actually sir, I believe she might be best joining me and my mages in our flanking position. I-if that's alright w-with you, sir!"_ The chirpy blonde piped up from the far corner of the table. Shyvana dropped her hands to her side, leaning off of the pole and taking a few steps forward so that she stood opposite the table, staring in irritation at the blue eyed spell caster. Lux smiled weakly at Shyvana, blushing heavily and visible shrinking under the dragon's gaze. Jarvan looked to Lux with disbelief, not knowing whether to laugh or cry at the girl's naivety. Did she actually think Shyvana would agree to-

"_Ok."_ Shyvana agreed with a wicked grin, causing several men's jaws to drop as the temperamental woman calmly agreed to work with the preppy tactician. Jarvan stared at the dragon in disbelief, Garen beside him continued to nod enthusiastically, clearly no longer paying attention to the situation at hand. Garen blinked and straightened his back, coughing slightly as he realised everyone had stopped talking. Lux smiled sweetly, pleased that such a proud warrior would agree to work as part of her team. Her demeanor grew nervous however the moment she noticed Shyvana eyeing her hungrily.

"_...ok!?"_ Lux added, anxious to break the tension in the room, immediately regretting suggesting such a thing in the first place. Jarvan looked from one woman to the other, shaking his head with a defeated sigh.

"_Sure, Shyvana can join you in your flanking position. Everyone clear on their roles?"_ Jarvan inquired, a murmur of agreement from the Demacians as they began to funnel out of the tent, eager to retire for the evening. Lux skittishly tried to leave the tent, stopping dead in her tracks as she heard the dragon call out to her, still stood besides the war table.

"_Oh Lux, would you mind staying a little longer? I have a few questions with regards to our plan~"_ Shyvana cooed, a knowing smirk across her lips as she made no attempt to hide her wandering eyes as they moved up and down the woman's slender frame. Lux watched the last men leaving the tent, the entrance flap falling back into place, hiding the outside world from view. She gulped, turning to face the scale smattered woman.

"_Of course Shyvana! What would you like me to… um…"_ She paused, the dragon having outstretched her arm and was now beckoning her closer with her index finger. Lux blushed heavily, nervously shuffling closer towards the woman.

"_We've not had the chance to get to know each other, have we Lux?"_ The half-breed asked inquisitively, slowly circling the smaller woman who tried not to tremble as she felt her heart thump nervously in her chest. Shyvana took in her curves, admiring her slender legs and supple thighs peeking from beneath her decorative armoured skirt. She stepped quickly back in front of Lux, gripping her face roughly in her hand, holding her just under her chin. Lux flinched, bringing her arms up to her chest instinctually, closing her eyes as a slight fearful whimper escaped her trembling lips. Shyvana chuckled, studying her pretty face. Lux opened one eye anxiously, all too aware of the sharp claws pressed tentatively against her chin.

"_I'll let you in on a little secret, blondie. __**You**_ _don't get to tell __**me**_ _where to go or what to do. Frankly I'm a little impressed you had the gall to assume you could, and for that I will honour my word and follow you into battle tomorrow."_ Shyvana remarked, a timid smile creeping across the spell-casters lips.

"_But…"_ Shyvana continued, moving her thumb between Lux's lips, pressing down firmly against the girl's wet warm tongue. Lux felt a shiver along her spine, caught off guard by the woman's advances. "_In return for my aid however, I'm going to have to teach you your place. After all, such a delicate girl is nothing compared to the likes of me, isn't that right Lux?"_ She teased, moving her thumb around in her mouth, enjoying her soft tongue. Lux felt a little drool escape her mouth, moving slowly down to her chin. A heat she'd never experienced before blossomed to life between her thighs, turning her legs to jelly as the dragon's dominant personality cut straight through her sensibilities. She nodded slowly, struggling to form words as Shyvana kept her thumb in her mouth. Grinning down at her, Shyvana slowly removing her digit from between her rosy lips.

"_Y-yes Shyvana"_ Lux agreed, surprised by her own willingness to submit and very turned on by her own words. The half-dragon beamed at her smugly, reaching behind herself and unbuckling her leg armour which fell noisily to the ground to reveal her bare legs. Lux's eyes were drawn instantly to her thick muscular thighs, and the glistening lust that clung between them. As she looked back up to the dragon, her mouth open in awe at her suddenness, she descended upon her aggressively kissing her. Lux felt the woman's long tongue greedily enter her mouth, exploring her own tender tongue, before venturing slightly into her throat. Her eyes watered slightly, rolling back into her head in pleasure from the new sensation. The dragon's hot tongue pushing into her throat, before moving back into her mouth and exploring every last inch. Lux was wet, and as Shyvana roughly gripped her wrist and guided her hand between her scaled thighs, she could feel the sexually aggressive woman was soaked too.

Lux scarcely had to move her hand at all, the half-breed using her hand as nothing more than implement with which to fuck herself, pushing the girl's fingers roughly and deeply inside her hot wet hole. After a few minutes of aggressively exchanging saliva, the dragon was no longer satisfied with just her fingers. She gripped the dainty mage by her shoulders, and guided her down onto her knees roughly. Lux panted, catching her breath, watching Shyvana's firm ass as she turned and walked towards the table taking a seat on it. Seductively, she spread her legs to reveal her drenched lips, beckoning Lux towards her once again with her finger. Lux blushed heavily as she crawled towards the dominant woman, embarrassingly aware of her now damp tights and panties moving against her inner thighs. As she crawled forward diligently, Shyvana stopped her abruptly placing her foot against Lux's face.

"_Oh my, you make such a cute footstool~"_ Shyvana teased, rubbing her soft feet against the woman's pretty blushing face. Lux felt herself grow hotter at the humiliating backhanded compliment. Shyvana moved her foot downwards along the girl's face, so that her toes were placed against her lips.

"_Be a good girl and suck my toes for me."_ The dragon instructed, cupping her breast in one hand and moving two fingers of the other between her lust coated lips as she began to steadily finger herself. Lux practically melted at the words '_good girl_' and desperate for more compliments she eagerly began to lick and suck the woman's tender toes. Shyvana moaned and praised the woman's skillful tongue as Lux's mouth explored every inch of her new mistresses feet. The half-breed quivered and moaned sluttily as Lux traced her tongue along her soles, fingering herself to a messy sticky orgasm. Her fingers moved out of her pussy and into her mouth as she savoured her own sweet taste, beckoning Lux forward a final time as she spread her legs once more.

"_Come clean mommy up~"_ She instructed, to which Lux hurried shuffled forward, panting and drooling in anticipation. She needed no further instruction, catching Shyvana off guard as she pressed her face roughly between her meaty thighs, plunging her tongue into her hot tight hole. Shyvana shuddered and whimpered from the pleasure to her still sensitive walls, roughly grabbing a handful of the woman's golden hair. The woman's sweet taste and lustful moans continued as Lux drove her tongue as deep as she could manage, swallowing the woman's nectar greedily, her own juices beginning to drip steadily through her tights onto the floor below. The rougher the dragon was with her hair, the harder she squeezed her face between her muscular thighs, the more cute noises the petite mage made. It wasn't long until the half-breed came again, harder this time, directly into the submissive woman's slutty mouth who desperately swallowed every last drop.

Breathing heavily, infatuated with the slender woman's eagerness, Shyvana was eager to push her further. She held Lux roughly by her hair at arm's length in front of her, admiring her messy lust coated face as she stood up and loomed over her blonde plaything. Shyvana shoved her to the ground, standing above her face. Lux squirmed and whimpered, staring hungrily up at her thick ass and her glistening juice covered thighs. Shyvana lowered herself, sitting on the mage's face, smothering her between her pillow like cheeks. Lux's moans were muffled, her arms gripping the woman's ass as her tongue found it's way once again inside Shyvana's heated pussy. She fucked the woman with her tongue, the feeling of utter helplessness as the dragon smothered her face filling her ecstasy. She shivered and her back arched as Shyvana ripped her tights open, tearing her panties off with them with her claws.

"_Look how wet you've gotten just from pleasuring me, who new Demacia's favourite spell caster was such a complete submissive slut"_ Shyvana marvelled, holding the woman's thighs apart roughly, squeezing them which caused a muffled whimper from beneath her ass. She raised her hips slightly, allowing Lux to gasp a few breaths of precious air, thick strands of lust connecting her lips to Shyvana's pussy. She pressed her ass down firmly once more, crossing her ankles behind Lux's head as she leaned down to sample the mage for herself. Lux shuddered and came instantly, starved of stimulation, as Shyvana's long tongue snaked its way inside of her drenched pussy. She could feel her thick hot tongue pushing deeper inside her, her back arched as she continued to tongue fuck the woman staddling her face. The spell caster quivered and squeaked as she felt the tip of Shyvana's tongue meet her cervix, massaging the entrance to her womb eagerly. Lux came again, her slender body practically convulsing as the half-dragon abused her oversensitivity to bring her to orgasm again and again.

With Lux pinned beneath her, Shyvana roughly and greedily fucked the woman with her tongue for several lustful minutes. Lux would have been screaming with pleasure, were it not for the woman's thick ass muffling her voice, a puddle of her juices pooling between her thighs. Shyvana however had not come again, needing something far rougher to satisfy herself. Deciding that she had tasted enough of the slutty blonde, she lifted herself off of Lux's face. Instead, she turned to face her, lifting one of her shaking weak legs and holding it straight up against Shyvana's chest. She straddled the woman, using her leg as a hand hold as she began to aggressively scissor the drooling out of breath woman. Shyvana was practically growling, her primal desire for lust taking over as she rubbed her clit against the whimpering squeaking woman below her. After several more heated minutes, Shyvana came hard, using the woman's calf to stifle her moans as she bit her leg. She coated Lux's torso in her hot nectar which seemed to steam slightly against the woman's now soaked clothes.

Shyvana grinned at the exhausted woman who lay unmoving, aside from her rapidly rising and falling chest, as her lungs wrestled to catch her breath. By now it was dark outside the tent, so Shyvana quickly dressed before bending down and picking the trembling mage up in her arms. She beamed at the worn out woman as she princess carried her out of the tent. Lux nuzzled up against the dragon's chest, falling asleep in her warm embrace almost instantly. Looking down at the delicate woman, Shyvana felt her heart melt, biting her lip as she looked up at Lux's tent. Instead, Shyvana brought the sleeping woman to her own tent, cuddling her warmly in her arms as they lay together on the makeshift bed.


End file.
